


skeletons in the attic

by bogman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is an idiot, F/M, Texting, much to theon’s chagrin, no ghosts ever make an appearance, ouija boards are involved, pining for another idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogman/pseuds/bogman
Summary: Theon thinks his flat is haunted. Chaos ensues.





	skeletons in the attic

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from atwr to start this ridiculous bit of silliness! do not listen to ao3 when it says it’s only one chapter, it’s just being weird and mean on mobile. i’m thinking it’ll end up being two or three chapters, and i’ll try and get those up in the next week or so. this fic is very easy to write and quickly spiraled out of control.
> 
> enjoy! :)

**part i: preparations**

**Theon: **i think my flat is fucking haunted

like, i’m 95% certain that there is a ghost shambling around in the attic somewhere 

**Sansa: **Are you sure it’s actually haunted and you’re not just grasping at straws for excuses to not do your work?

**Theon: **when have i ever done that?

i’m an incredibly diligent worker who would never feign paranormal threats to avoid finishing up my paper

**Sansa: **Right, because it’s not like you ever invented an entire conspiracy about some secret society of faceless assassins after running into a strange man with an umbrella on the tube, and then proceeded to spend three days pretending to be Sherlock Holmes when you should have been studying for finals.

**Theon: **ok you’re making me sound insane

**Sansa: **That’s because it was insane, Theon.

**Theon: **there were other suspicious occurrences though!

i got a bunch of creepy phone calls telling me to stop

and arya gave me all this historical evidence that there really were these people called the faceless men

**Sansa: **Both of those things were just Arya messing with you, you realize that, right?

**Theon: **wait what

oh my god

wow i’m really stupid

how was that not clear to me before?

why did no one tell me at the time?

**Sansa: **I DID

You just wouldn’t listen to anyone who told you how ridiculous you were being!

I tried so many times but you kept insisting it was totally real.

**Theon: **well i mean it would have been really ridiculously exciting if it had been real

so it’s understandable to want to keep the illusion alive

although it is a relief to know that there are definitely no assassins sending me spooky messages bc those freaked me out

arya’s voice sounded so ominous and real

**Sansa: **My sister has many talents

Not sure if making creepy voices is one I’m proud of, but it is a talent nonetheless.

**Theon: **maybe SHE’S a faceless assassin

**Sansa: **Lol Arya would be a terrible assassin, she has absolutely no subtlety.

**Theon: **idk i still feel like she could probably murder me if she wanted to

**Sansa:** Oh no, she definitely could

You wouldn’t stand a chance if Arya wanted to murder you.

It’s just that everyone would know that she did it, because Arya is as obnoxious as possible in all things.

**Theon: **very true, but also not comforting at all

arya brazenly killing me is just another thing to be scared of

she’ll probably team up with the ghosts or something 

**Sansa: **Oh are we back on the ghosts again?

What exactly is your evidence for their presence in your flat?

**Theon:** there’s footsteps coming from the attic 

and like weird whispery sounds 

also i think someone keeps moving my things around

nothing is where i left it

**Sansa: **Did you ever consider that someone might be walking around in the attic?

Or that your roommate is the one moving things around?

**Theon: **dude no there’s definitely no one in the attic

i checked and there were all these creepy dolls and old lamps, but definitely no people

it’s just me in the flat

gendry is out studying or something 

leaving me all alone to be tormented by ghosts

**Sansa: **And I’m guessing that the ghostbusters were unavailable, so you texted me instead?

**Theon: **har har

way to mock your friend who is currently being traumatized by various otherworldly entities

**Sansa: **Mmm, it must be terribly difficult to be you, Theon.

Please enlighten me as to what I’m supposed to do for you in this scenario.

**Theon: **a little support might be nice, for starters

and i’m just leaving to pick up a ouija board at the store but i’ll be too scared to use it alone

**Sansa:** So you want me to come over and use it with you so that the ghosts don’t murder you while you‘re alone?

**Theon: **yes

**Sansa: **…

How did I end up as your friend again?

**Theon: **honestly, i’m a little fuzzy on that as well

but the important thing is

you’re stuck with me now

**Sansa: **I am, aren’t I?

I’ll meet you at the store.

\- 

**Theon: **just so you know, sansa is coming over so we can use a ouija board to talk to the ghost that i recently realized inhabits our house

**Gendry: **What?

**Theon: **what do you mean, what?

**Gendry: **I mean since when do we have ghosts in our house?

**Theon: **since roughly an hour ago

listen, i don’t want to get into this too much right now

i’m kinda busy buying the ouija board

**Gendry: **Ok let me get this straight

You became convinced that there were ghosts in our house roughly one hour ago

And instead of just searching for a rational explanation, you decided the best response was to buy a ouija board?

**Theon: **yes, why is that so hard for you to wrap your head around? 

**Gendry: **Oh, I don’t know Theon, maybe it’s because you’re acting INSANE

Also we’ve had this conversation before

How many times do I have to tell you that the weird sounds in the wall are just the pipes?

**Theon: **you’re always on about the stupid pipes but why is it any less likely that ghosts are responsible?

**Gendry:** Because ghosts aren’t real, you idiot 

**Theon: **you engineers are so close minded

there’s more to life than what you can see

who are you to say it’s the pipes when you haven’t even experienced what i did 

**Gendry:** Right, because as a philosophy major you clearly just have a more sophisticated and complex view of the world, allowing you to realize that the weird sounds in the wall are clearly ghosts

While I, a person who actually understands old pipes in walls and the noises they make, have no expertise or advice to offer in this situation 

**Theon: **right, so glad we’re on the same page

**Gendry: **You have no idea how much I want to strangle you right now.

-

**Gendry:** Please tell your sister to stop enabling Theon’s belief that our house is haunted

**Arya:** oh, but that’s no fun

i don’t know why you let him get you all riled up

it’s infinitely more entertaining to use it as an opportunity to mess with him

**Gendry:** That’s easy to say when you don’t have to live with him

You have no idea what it’s like when you have to deal with the fallout of your roommate receiving threatening phone calls at 3 AM

**Arya: **lol that was one of my better ideas you have to admit

**Gendry: **Actually I don’t have to admit anything

And it wasn’t even that clever stop patting yourself on the back for a mediocre prank

**Arya: **think you’re just jealous you didn’t come up with it yourself

and anyway since when does theon believe the flat is haunted?

**Gendry: **Since roughly an hour ago, apparently

I told him it was the pipes but he just went on one of his things about how he was more “open minded” as a philosophy major

**Arya:** gendry you can’t just expect me to not start plotting after hearing that 

**Gendry:** Seriously don’t

I’m not joking Arya

Our roommate relationship is kept in balance by a predictable cycle of Theon believing something stupid, realizing how dumb he was being, and me getting to be smug for a while

If you throw that off by planting evidence of ghosts, there’s no telling what’ll happen

**Arya: **i feel like you’re just giving me more reasons to do it

i already have so many ideas

i might need your help with a couple things, i’ll keep you posted

**Gendry: **Nope. Not helping.

**Arya: **right, you’re totally not helping bc ghosts are obviously real and haunting theon ;-)

**Gendry: **Stop it. No winking faces!!

**Arya: **;-) ;-) ;-)

ok also i’m looking online and this evp machine i want to get is a little bit pricey

i’m thinking we split the cost bc there’s a lot of potential for abuse with one of those

it’ll be a good investment 

**Gendry: **I’m not splitting the cost of anything because we’re not working together on this

Also what the hell is an evp machine?

**Arya: **idk some ghost hunter nonsense

and whatever it’s fine i guess you can pay me back later

**Gendry:** I’m not paying you back for anything

**Arya: **sure you aren’t

-

**Sansa: **Heads up I might be late tonight

Theon’s making me help him talk to ghosts through the ouija board he just bought

**Arya: **gendry didn’t tell me that bit

can i come?

that honestly sounds much better than going out for drinks

**Sansa: **You just want to come so you can mess with him though

**Arya: **well, duh

i thought the implication of that was fairly obvious

can i come or not?

**Sansa: **Why would I invite you just so you can prank him?

He’s only just recovered from the faceless assassin thing.

I had to tell it was fake not 15 minutes ago

**Arya: **ok but that’s his fault for being dumb

he could have recovered ages ago if he just used one of his three brain cells from time to time

**Sansa: **Oh like you don’t make most of your decisions without consulting any of your three brain cells either.

**Arya: **i have never made a stupid decision in my life??

**Sansa: **Remember when you decided not to bring a map on a backpacking trip?

That definitely wasn’t stupid.

**Arya: **THAT WAS ALL GENDRY’S FAULT

he was the one who forgot the map in the first place

i was just the one who said we should keep going bc i knew the woods

**Sansa: **Which you obviously did since you all got lost and needed to be rescued.

**Arya: **once again, gendry’s fault

he questioned my judgment about the relative mossiness of trees

if we had just stuck with that system we would’ve been fine 

**Sansa: **Riiiight, my mistake

Clearly the system you had was infallible.

**Arya: **yup. it was.

can we just get back to the more important conversation about ghosts?

i promise you that the pranking is happening whether you invite me or not

better to just move on and accept it

besides, what if theon gets scared and jumps into your arms?

you can be his knight in shining armor 

**Sansa: **I really have no desire to be Theon’s knight in shining armor

**Arya: **that’s a damn lie and you know it

you’ve been pining over him for months

the sexual tension is palpable

**Sansa: **Don’t know what you’re talking about?

**Arya: **oh my god stop denying it

i’m sick of watching you guys exchange stolen glances and repress your feelings like some you’re in some stupid victorian novel

just bang it out already jesus

**Sansa: **I’m not banging anything out with Theon because we’re! just! friends!

There are no stolen glances!

No repression!

Only friendship!

**Arya: **god this is the repression i’m talking about

how are you both so obtuse?

**Sansa: **Oh? 

You’re one to accuse someone of being obtuse.

**Arya: **and what’s that supposed to mean? 

**Sansa: **That you’re in love with Gendry and you need to suck it up and just tell him.

**Arya: **i am NOT in love with gendry

**Sansa: **Riiiiight, of course you’re not

**Arya: **shut up

why are we even talking about gendry and me

it’s irrelevant 

can i summon spirits with you guys or not?

**Sansa: **Fine. It’s possible that I want to see Theon shriek in fear, but only a tiny bit.

**Arya: **full disclosure: it will be much more than a tiny bit

but i promise you, you won’t regret it

**Sansa: **Anytime you say that, I do.

**Arya: **yeah, well, no take backs now 

you can’t uninvite me

everything is already in motion

**Sansa: **Oh dear god.

-

**Bran: **I have an antique ouija board in my living room that’s rumored to be cursed.

**Arya: **can i borrow it?

**Bran: **Of course. That’s why I told you about it.

**Arya: **sweet

where do you get this shit?

**Bran: **It’s not important.

**Arya: **fair enough

i’ll swing by in 10

-

**Arya: **good news: bran has an even spookier ouija board that we can borrow

**Gendry: **How is that good news.

I already told you that I’m not helping you mess with Theon

Also why are you dragging your brother into this?

**Arya: **i didn’t. he just offered

**Gendry: **Who told him about it then?

**Arya: **idk, bran just knows stuff sometimes

**Gendry: **And no one in your family questions how?

**Arya: **not really

you kinda just get used to it

it’s actually pretty useful sometimes

like now, for instance

**Gendry:** Ok so wait

You guys are just. Fine with the fact that your brother is either some MI6 spook or an all-knowing psychic? 

**Arya: **yes 

can we please move past the bran thing

that wasn’t even why i was texting you

are you home yet?

**Gendry: **On my way as we speak

Or type, I guess

**Arya: **right well hurry up

theon and sansa will be here soon and i need help finishing setting up

and we need to go over the game plan

**Gendry: **For the thousandth time, I am not helping you!

Swear to god I’m going to text Theon a screenshot of our convo and snitch on you right now just to end this whole stupid thing

**Arya: **bet you won’t

**Gendry: **Bet I will

-

**Gendry: **Dude the ghost stuff is completely fake you need to stop

_ Gendry is typing… _

**Theon: **lemme stop you right there

i know the evidence is stacked against me

but as the great william shakespeare once said,“there are more things in heaven and earth, horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy”

nothing is truly out of the realm of possibility 

**Gendry: **Asjjddshkffll

Did you just quote Hamlet to me?

You know what nevermind

Keep up the stupid ghost stuff 

-

**Gendry: **Ok you were right I didn’t

That pretentious moron is going down

**Arya: **he quoted some stupid thing about philosophy, didn’t he?

**Gendry: **Yup

Hamlet this time

Really feeling the whole scare the shit out of him thing now 

**Arya: **good that’s exactly the energy i need for this operation

also since you’re helping you WILL be splitting the cost of the evp machine with me

**Gendry:** I still don’t know what it is though 

**Arya: **honestly neither do i it’s not important 

all of that shit is lies anyway

what is important is that you pay for half of it

**Gendry: **Fine whatever I’ll split it

And I’m just getting off the bus I’ll be there any second

**Arya: **mkay make sure theon and sansa don’t come in for a little bit longer 

need to you distract them for me

i’m just trying to drag the skeleton thing up into the attic

**Gendry: **What skeleton thing?

**Arya: **it’s the grand finale

certain to make theon scream 

and hopefully jump into sansa’s arms for protection 

**Gendry: **Oh my god Arya that thing is massive I can see you trying to carry it from down the block

Just let me do it

**Arya: **no

i’m perfectly capable 

**Gendry: **You’re obviously not

I can see you struggling 

**Arya: **i’m not struggling!

but if you’re so concerned why don’t you stop texting and help me

**Gendry: **As m’lady commands

-

**Margaery: **why is your sister and some hot dude carrying a giant motion activated grim reaper down the street!??

i’m walking the dog and i can see them maneuvering it inside the house down the block

they’re bickering really loud

she’s all up in his face now

they’re like,,,.,really close to each other wOw

i can FEEL the unresolved sexual tension 

i’m just going to stand behind a tree and watch this all play out

I THINK THEYRE GOING TO KISS

**Sansa: **Ohmygodohmygodohmygod

THEY HAVE TO

THAT'S GENDRY

**Margaery**: OH MY GOD

THAT DUDE YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT???

ARYA’S MAN????

**Sansa: **YES

They’ve been flirting with each other for MONTHS

If they don’t kiss I’ll scream

**Margaery: **a completely understandable response

this is the first time i’ve seen them together and i’m already totally invested

wait update

HE BRUSHED HER HAIR BEHIND HER EAR THIS IS HAPPENING 

**Sansa: **OH MY GOD

Are they kissing yet??

**Margaery: **no not yet

GODDAMMIT

the skeleton just fell down the stairs and interrupted them

the moment is over 

what a letdown 

**Sansa: **Fucking skeleton >:(

I’m so upset 

**Margaery: **i know seriously that skeleton needs to STOP

doesn’t he have any appreciation for young love? 

**Sansa: **Apparently not.

It’s very rude of him.

**Margaery: **you’re telling me

i guess i should just keep walking the dog

i don’t know how to move on from the disappointment 

**Sansa: **You get used to it

Arya and Gendry have almost gotten together so many times at this point it’s maddening.

**Margaery: **like you and theon?

**Sansa: **No idea what you’re on about

Coincidentally, I have to go

**Margaery: **can’t live in denial forever, babe 

**Sansa: **No I actually have to go

I’m advising him on which ouija board looks the most powerful. 

**Margaery: **WHAT?

explain??

sansa text me back i swear to god

SANSA!!!

SERIOUSLY!!!!

i stood behind a tree for you???

fine.

be that way

you better give me all the gory details tomorrow though

\- 

**Arya: **hey so you should take your time coming back to the flat

maybe stop for ice cream or coffee or something on the way

you know, no need to rush

enjoy some quality time with your lover 

**Sansa: **Not my lover

And you can stop pretending to be nice

I know this is about the skeleton

**Arya: **how do you know about the skeleton??

**Sansa: **Margaery told me

She was walking her dog and saw you and Gendry carrying it.

**Arya: **huh weird i didn’t see her

why didn’t she say hi?

**Sansa: **Idk maybe she felt awkward since she doesn’t know Gendry and you guys were both busy carrying a massive Halloween decoration for unclear reasons?

**Arya: **i mean i don’t know margaery that well but that sounds like a situation she’d thrive on tbh

i would have predicted that she’d ask gendry out and bother us about the skeleton backstory

**Sansa: **Bothering you about the skeleton sounds right but Margaery would never try to pick up your man!

That’s not her style

**Arya: **ajsjfalsff

my MAN? 

**Sansa: **I said what I said 

**Arya: **oh my god please stop

it is possible to just be friends with a guy

**Sansa: **It is

But do guy friends gently tuck your hair behind your ear?

No, no they do not.

**Arya: **oh my GOD

margaery didn’t say hi bc she was SPYING

what the hell sansa????

don’t spy on me through your dog walking friends!!!

jesus fucking christ 

**Sansa: **It wasn’t on purpose!

She just started texting me while it was happening.

**Arya: **still not ok at all

**Sansa: **You’re right, I’m sorry

I really didn’t mean to spy but I did and I should’ve respected your privacy. 

**Arya: **thank you

**Sansa:** But also since I already know about it, please tell me everything leading up to the hair tuck.

**Arya: **jesus you’re relentless 

i’ll tell you if you promise to distract theon for the next half hour

**Sansa: **Deal!

Please, spare no detail

**Arya: **there’s not really many details

we were just arguing about the skeleton and other stuff

and there was a leaf in my hair so he picked it out and pushed a strand out of my face

that was it.

just a friend helping another friend out.

**Sansa: **You’re terrible at gossiping

That story was so much more compelling when Margaery told it.

**Arya: **you already knew that going into this

and did i promise that it would be compelling?

no, i did not

but you still have to distract theon for another half hour, you absolute fool

**Sansa: **Goddammit, Arya.

-

**Arya: **quick question

hypothetically, if gendry gently plucked a leaf out of my hair and brushed it back behind my ear, and then we kinda stared at each other and started to lean in, only to be distracted by a giant motion activated skeleton hurtling down the porch steps, what would that mean?

**Shireen: **That you shouldn’t let the motion activated skeleton stop you again!!!!

**Arya: **no! wrong answer! you’re supposed to tell me not to ruin the friendship!

we talked about this shireen

you have to stop me from being impulsive 

**Shireen:** But you should ruin the friendship!

**Arya: **no bc that would be bad and weird and scary

please recite the previously agreed upon statement

**Shireen: **Ugh it’s a terrible statement

But fine

Do not kiss Gendry, do not flirt with Gendry, do not do anything non platonic with Gendry. It will make everything weird and you know it.

**Arya: **thank you 

that was exactly what i needed to hear

**Shireen: **Can I say what I actually think now?

**Arya: **no, because i have to deal with the fucking

skeleton and also it’s not productive 

just because we like each other doesn’t mean we have to be dating

it just makes everything more complicated and confusing and honestly? it’s not worth the effort 

**Shireen: **Coward

**Arya: **not cowardly, just sensible

**Shireen: **Keep telling yourself that

-

**Gendry: **Holy shit dude I think I almost kissed Arya

**Robb: **WHAT

**Gendry: **Hahahahaha

So funny 

Would never do that

Just a joke

**Robb: **Ok…?

**Gendry: **Yup!

Good convo 

Got to go

-

**Gendry: **Holy shit dude I think I almost kissed Arya

And I accidentally just texted Robb that fml

Hopefully he bought it when I said it was a joke

**Hot Pie: **Wow that is deeply unfortunate for you

I’m almost certain he didn’t buy that it was a joke since you can’t lie for shit

**Gendry: **Yeah, I’m probably screwed.

**Hot Pie: **Why did you almost kiss her and not actually kiss her?

**Gendry: **The fucking skeleton fell off the porch

**Hot Pie: **The what? 

**Gendry: **It’s really not important 

But idk we were just arguing and she had a leaf in her hair so I just. Took it out?

And then I pushed it back and she was just looking at me kinda surprised but in a nice way?

And then I started to lean in and the skeleton fell over and then it just didn’t seem like the appropriate timing 

**Hot Pie: **Coward

**Gendry: **I know but like

I thought she would have kissed me back if it weren’t for the fucking skeleton

But now she’s being all distant and formal

She called me her friend like 50 times

What am I supposed to do in this situation?

**Hot Pie: **Kiss her?

**Gendry: **Wow, that’s so helpful, thanks.

I’ll just kiss the girl who just patted me on the back and called me a “decent fellow” when I tried to tell her that I liked her shirt

Definitely wouldn’t be creepy or unwarranted 

**Hot Pie: **Well I don’t know!

Why are you even asking me, of all people?

I have absolutely no expertise in this area of things

You want to know how to make baguettes, sure.

But kissing girls?

No credible advice whatsoever 

Robb would probably have better tips, honestly 

**Gendry: **I’d rather die than ask him

**Hot Pie: **Sounds reasonable

**Gendry: **It is

and idk man she probably doesn’t feel the same way as me at all

That’s why she’s being all weird

I’m just that asshole who’s pining after a girl who just wants to be friends

**Hot Pie: **You’re not an asshole, but the rest might be true

Listen, I have to go, but please sort this out in a way where we can all still hang out at the end of it

Don’t care if it means kissing or professional handshakes

Just figure it out

**Gendry: **Wow

Unsupportive but oddly motivating advice

Thanks, I guess

And I have to go too, Arya and I are arguing about what to call the demon we’re inventing.

-

**Robb: **Are Gendry and Arya dating?? 

**Sansa: **No, but they should be.

**Robb: **No???

They shouldn’t be?? 

**Sansa: **And why is that?

**Robb: **Because!!

**Sansa: **That’s not a reason, Robb.

**Robb: **Ok but as her big brother, it’s my job to get mad about these kinds of things

**Sansa: **Jon isn’t mad

He agrees with me, actually 

**Robb: **WHAT

THAT SNAKE

HOW COULD HE

I don’t like this at all. 

**Sansa: **Really? That was so unclear.

-

**Robb: **Jon!!! 

Why are you in favor of Arya and Gendry dating???

That’s our BABY SISTER

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU

**Jon: **What?

What are you talking about?

**Robb: **Answer the question!!

**Jon: **I’m not in favor?

I don’t have any opinion?

It’s none of my business. 

They can do whatever they want. 

**Robb: **No! You’re supposed to be opposed and ask Gendry what his intentions are!!

**Jon: **Wait, so are they actually dating?

**Robb: **No, but Sansa says they should be 

And that you agree with her

**Jon: **So this is just a hypothetical?

That’s a relief.

And for the record, I don’t agree with her.

**Robb: **Oh thank god

Knew you were on my side

Sorry for yelling btw

**Jon: **No worries.

We’re still on for Saturday?

**Robb: **Yeah, of course.

**Jon: **Cool.

-

**Arya: **hey, question to settle a debate 

which name sounds more demonic?

zezginach or drollmaud?

**Jon: **Zezginach

May I ask what this debate is about?

**Arya: **goddammit jon the right answer was clearly drollmaud

gendry and i couldn’t decide which one to use as the name of the demon that we’re convincing theon is stalking him

but now we have to go with the inferior option because you chose wrong

**Jon: **Ah, I should’ve guessed this was about impersonating demons.

And I hate to break it to you, but Drollmaud is a terrible name, demonic or otherwise.

**Arya: **it literally isn’t but go off i guess

**Jon: **While we’re talking, I have an unrelated question for you.

Why would Robb be interrogating me about your relationship status with Gendry?

**Arya: **bc robb’s insane?

idk he probably has been talking to sansa too much

there’s nothing going on, not that it’s any of your business 

**Jon: **I know it’s none of my business, it’s just Robb that was being weird about it. 

**Arya: **when isn’t robb being weird about things?

it’s like his favorite pastime

**Jon: **I feel obligated to defend him, but you’re not completely wrong.

**Arya: **i know 

i’m never wrong

**Jon: **Sure, Arya.

Have fun with the demon Zezginach.

**Arya: **would’ve had more fun with drollmaud, but thanks

-

**Sansa: **We’re almost back

I might have tried harder to stall if your story had been more compelling.

**Arya: **whatever, it doesn’t matter

gendry and i have just been arguing about demon names for like 10 minutes

we’re all ready

the ouija board is OUT

the candles are LIT

get ready to be SPOOKED

**Sansa: **Oh dear lord.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr bogmanfics! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated x


End file.
